Daddy's Little Girl
by JollyRancherYum219
Summary: What if Lucy was "abandoned" when she was little. Who found her? Whose daughter is she? Who is Zeref's new partner? I know that it seems short, but it's just the beginning. Warning, contains cursing and really bad writing.
1. Chapter 1

Normal Pov

The rain poured down on Mongolia. The shadows crept through the night, and the only sound heard was a cry of a child. No one pondered about the cry. They were too engrossed into their own lives, all but a few.

Deep in the darkest forest laid a small kaki colored basket. The basket was overturned and covered in mud. A sound came from out of the crib. A baby could be heard. The creatures of the forest could not bear the sound, they wanted to shut the child up, but they didn't want to kill the child. They were not that cruel. A wolf pack came forward, the alpha used his nose to turn the basket over. The baby was left on the ground. The child looked around two months of age. The baby was a girl. She wore pink and had blond curls. The pack of wolfs huddled around the child to keep her warm. The creatures of the not so scary night then fell asleep.

The next morning, the creatures were awakened by the roar of a dragon. They presented the human child to the beast. The dragon could not help but feel a connection to the child. Could the child possibly be his mate's kid. The girl did smell like a dragon. Who was this little girl? Either way, the dragon accepted the child. With help from the forest animals, he secured the child on his back.

The black dragon then flew off in to the sky. He shot a beam of darkness in to a clear space. A black mist swirled and swirled. Soon there was a door way to another realm. He had opened a portal to the dragon world. What will happen to the little girl now?

To Be Continued . . . . .


	2. Chapter 2

3 years later Normal Pov

In a cave as giant as the Statue of Liberty, a sleeping form laid. The creature was little Lucy, that's what her dragon father called her at least. Little Lucy never knew her birth-parents. All she knew was that her dad right now was a giant black and blue dragon. Lucy was a three year old child with straight blonde hair that went to her waist. Her father didn't want to cut, nor did he know how to. Lucy has been training since she was born. She would become the first dragon slayer of Acnologia. Lucy was very powerful for a child, but she was still polite. She was taught well by the sky dragon when her father had some important business to attend, as in murdering millions, but Lucy didn't need to know that.

Lucy's Pov

I'm bored. Why does daddy have to speak with the weird looking boy, and not me! Grrrrrrr. The boy looks odd. He has black hair, and is wearing a... toga? I may not be up to date on human fashion, but a toga is just... weird. Does he feel a drift? Ugh! I wanna play, but daddy said to stay in the cave. I AM GOING TO BE A GOOD GIRL AND STAY! But daddy better hurry up.

Normal Pov

Acnologia and the boy were standing outside of the cave, close to the forest. The mighty dragon was in his human form, though the intimidating look did not disappear with his scales.

"Zeref, what are you doing here?" Acnologia was sweating and praying on the inside that Zeref would not question his behavior. He was adverting his eyes from Zeref, and kept trying to hear where his Lucy was.

"Well if you must know, I was wondering why you haven't been attending our little fun nights. We use to terrorize citizens till sunrise, yet you have stopped. Why?"

"Zeref, my dear friend, I have turned 180 degrees around. My life has changed and our little "field trips" does not fit into my new life style." Zeref looked at Acnologia as if he was crazy. After centuries of their little games, why has his partner in crime stopped? Zeref surveyed the area with his eyes, and sent his shadows to search the parameter.

Zeref Pov

Does he seriously think he can fool me? The world's most feared wizard. Hahaha. He must have gone stupid. My shadows will find someone. There has to be someone who is changing this idiotic dragon. Like he could ever "change" without help. Such a gullible piece of trash.

*CRACK SCREECH*

Haha, my shadows have found something.

'Shadows, bring out what you have found.'

Normal Pov

Out of the cave came Lucy being mysteriously carried by black inks on the ground. Acnologia looked at her with a face of horror. Lucy was carried over to Zeref and dropped at his feet. He looked at the small human with curiosity in his eyes. He walked around the blond kid and stared at the dragon morphed human.

Zeref Pov

He hid a freak'in child from me. He must really have lost his brain. He thinks he can raise a child with his idea of humanity? I'm dying of laughter. I grabbed the kid by her neck and hold her up as if I was going to choke her. This will give her precious daddy a scare.

Normal Pov

Lucy looked at the man who was lifting her up from the ground.

"Mister, do you know that your body doesn't look very strong? Yet you're able to carry me. Ummmmmm, you must be a prince like in those stories daddy shows me!" Lucy's eyes had that sparkle in them, like when you meet a pop star. She was star-struck.

Acnologia Pov

I've raised an idiot. Lucy's doomed, and it's my entire fault. She thinks that most feared person in history is a fairy tale freak'in prince. Has Grandeeney not taught her anything?!

Normal Pov

Zeref looked at her and bursted out in laughter.

"Hahahaha, I like this girl. Ummm, Acnologia, I'll make you a deal. When this child turns 12, I'll take her for myself. Therefore, you'll have 9 more years with your kid, and I'll get a nice new slave, and maybe she won't become my fucking slave."

"What the fuck! You want to take my kid!?"

"That puny human isn't your child."

"You don't have heighten senses like me. She is the child of Layla and me. She must be, how else would she have been able to survive the teachings to learn my magic?"

"So she is your child?" Acnologia nodded his head. "Then that gives me all the more reason to take her. Imagine how much more powerful I'll be when I have the kid of the celestial dragon and the apocalypse dragon. She'll be my little puppet, or if you prefer, my little doll."

"Zeref, you are mad man. Why take my child!? Why not another dragons kid?"

"Well old friend, the other dragons didn't make a contract with me to become a dragon, nor did they agree to serve me for life. So you see, you got yourself into this mess. What joy this brings me. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Or would you prefer me control your body and order you to kill your own daughter? I have that power, and I am not afraid to use it. So deal?"

Acnologia looked at the ground with an ashamed face. It was his fault, and not his daughter was going to be a puppet of Zeref. He looked back up and said

"I have no other choice but to say deal." With a defeated tone, he dropped to his knees and just started at the feet of Zeref.

Zeref let Lucy down gently. She was confused on why her daddy looked so sad. She walked to the feet of the strange boy and asked

"What's a fuck slave?"

Zeref started to laugh again. He kneeled down to be almost the same height as Lucy, and said

"You will learn when you grow up."

He stood up and patted her on her head. As he began walking away, he released black mist that surrounded Lucy and her father.

Zeref Pov

This way, Lucy will not know about this little event, and Acnologia will uncousinly release his daughter to me with no resistance. Damn, I wonder how Lucy will look like when she gets older. Hopefully she won't be flat like Mavis.


	3. Chapter 3

**READ IF YOU FOLLOWED/FAVORITED/COMMENTED ON THIS STORY IN THE PAST! IF NOT**…. well then you can just ignore.

Hello everyone! Sorry for not updating. I won't make excuses, I am a horrible person. Every time I saw a new follow, favorite, or comment, I cringed at my writing and archived the email, but after several.. months? of not even looking at my story, I decided to look at the comments and I realized that I am a huge assbutt and that I should update, and as I am typing this I am blushing at the comments. Special thanks to everyone who followed, favorited, and/or commented. I would also like to give credit to

AnimeLuver778, XxCherryXJellyxX, HolyAngel1996, Firediva0, Gothazon, SmallLittleCagedBird, anime lover mae, babymunkhcin, so many people, Firediva0, fanficaddict14, RavKid, WiReDtHeWrOnGwAy, fanficaddict14, Free Range Chicken, DarqueDeath4444, Sunny ver 2.0, EKat2000, AngelKitty27, Dawn, Lucyloverfoever, black ninja, BeccaBell, lunatic4eva, CelestialStardust992, SasuNarulover49, and several Guests.

Your comments guilted me into writing again.

Last but not least, I do not own Fairy Tail, and I hope you all aren't too disappointed in this update.

Normal POV

Acnologia and Lucy opened their eyes and looked around them. After Zeref's mist left them, they stood confused and retreated back to their cave. As he ushered Lucy back into the cave, Acnologia tried to think of why he couldn't remember how he got outside, he knew something was wrong because hell would rain down before he allowed Lucy out of the cave without his knowledge, and he couldn't recall commanding his magic to allow her to leave. Walking back into the dwelling, he pushed Lucy towards her toys and proceeded to call Grandeeney.

Lucy POV

Why do I feel weird…. Oh well! I ran to play with my action figures. I had a total of five dragon action figures, and 5 human figures. Each dragon was small scale model of the real one. All the ones I had were dragons who took kids in, and the humans were the adopted children. Papa thought it was weird when I was gifted them, but I think it helps me understand the other slayers better. And no. It's not creepy…. I swear.

Normal POV

While Acnologia still had a weird feeling about that morning, he pushed away the thoughts after a reassuring pep talk from Grandeeney. Though she was a control freak, she was good at giving advice. The mighty dragon waddled over to his daughter and they started to train.

Time Skip to 7-7-777 Lucy POV

I woke up after a long day of training. I knew my dad was hard on me, but did he really have to push me that far? Ugh. I walked out of the cave and to the spring. As Grandeeney would say, "young lady should always be properly cleaned."

Coming back from the hot spring, I looked around for my dad, but he wasn't there…. But this doesn't make sense… he would never leave me, not willingly at least.. That's it! Papa must have been kidnapped! I know it. He would never leave me. Right?

Normal POV

Lucy looked around her cave, the place that was her home for seven years. She couldn't believe that she would have to leave. In her dragon scale bag, she collected her dolls, clothes, and several pieces of food. She knew she had a long journey ahead of her.

Sorry this was short, but I didn't really know what else to add for it to still be a cliff-ish hanger. I am currently writing a long chapter .. 4?

And sorry for spelling and grammar stuff.


End file.
